At The Market
by twentae
Summary: [DRABBLE] Kim Minseok yang lebih buruk dibandingkan perempuan, Xi Luhan yang memaksa Minseok menjadi 'istri'nya dan Sehun yang terlalu lincah. / —meskipun itu sedikit mustahil. Jangan katakan pada Minseok bahwa Luhan mempunyai inisiatif untuk mendaftarkan Sehun ke perlombaan motor balap— / Domestic!LuMin/XiuHan child!Sehun.


**Title : At The Market**

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Xi Lu Han, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Oh Sehun**

**Length : Drabble**

**_twentae_**

"Apel? Yang benar saja, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu melihat Minseok tengah berdecak pinggang sembari menatapnya tajam. Kini bibir Luhan menampakkan sebuah cemberut, "Tapi Sehunnie menyukai apel, kok!" ucapnya, berusaha membela dirinya sendiri. Minseok mendecak tidak setuju, ia mengambil apel dari tangan Luhan dan menaruhnya kembali ke keranjang buah.

"Gigi Sehun saja belum tumbuh, Luhan, bagaimana cara ia memakan apel?" Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ketika Luhan hendak menjawab, Minseok buru-buru menambahkan, "kita ambil pisang saja." Dengan itu, Minseok membalikkan badannya, kembali berjalan menyusuri rak-rak tinggi.

Luhan mendecih, ia tidak tahu jika akan jadi seperti ini. Awalnya, karena Minseok adalah laki-laki, Luhan berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan begitu banyak berkomentar dan cerewet. Berbeda dengan perempuan yang selalu memprotes ini dan itu, Luhan sedikit bersyukur ketika dirinya menikahi seorang laki-laki. Tapi tidak, Kim Minseok, atau yang sekarang biasa dipanggil Xi Minseok—ya, Luhan yang memaksanya menjadi 'istri' dalam hubungan ini tidak peduli ratusan kali Minseok mengajukan protes—bahkan _jauh_ lebih buruk dibanding perempuan.

Minseok selalu mengkritik semua tingkah laku Luhan, mulai dari kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah hidup bersih, tingkah lakunya, bahkan penampilannya. Ditambah lagi Minseok adalah seorang _clean-freak_, lelaki mungil itu selalu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Luhan tajam ketika melihat keadaan rumah yang seperti Tempat Pembuangan Akhir.

Tapi ketika mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak, Minseok benar-benar menjadi pilih kasih—dari sudut pandang Luhan. Ketika Sehun membongkar _box_ mainannya hanya untuk menemukan figuran _ultraman_-nya yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan mainan anak-anak itu, Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pipi Sehun, bertanya apa ia sudah menemukan figurannya atau belum yang dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Sehun. Luhan mencibir melihat adegan itu.

Kim Minseok benar-benar curang.

Merasa bosan memperhatikan punggung kecil Minseok yang kini tengah berjalan kesana dan kemari dengan lincahnya, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang berada pada _trolley_ _supermarket_ dan tengah menggigiti boneka bebeknya dengan ganas. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat kepala boneka bebek itu dipenuhi oleh air liur Sehun, membayangkan bahwa bebek itu adalah Jongdae—teman dekatnya—yang kini tengah berteriak kesakitan. Gemas, Luhan mencubit hidung mungil Sehun membuatnya cemberut.

"Manisnya, Sehunnie-ku~" Luhan bergumam dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, ekspresi tidak suka tercetak pada wajahnya.

Melihat itu, giliran Luhan yang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah, kata-kata Minseok kemudian terngiang, _"Kau tahu, Luhan, aku berpikir bahwa semakin hari, Sehun semakin mirip denganmu. Ia tidak suka dibilang manis dan suka sekali mencubit pipiku. Ini buruk, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menjadi penerus sifat jelekmu itu, Luhan."_ Luhan mendengus ketika mengingat nada sarkastis yang digunakan Minseok saat itu.

Sepertinya rasa bosan akan membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan. Luhan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, menemukan sosok Minseok yang tengah berjinjit untuk meraih susu bubuk yang terletak di rak kedua dari atas. "Sedikit lagi…" Minseok menggigit bibirnya gemas. Luhan tertawa pelan melihat hal itu, sebagai suami yang baik, ia harus membantu 'istri'nya, bukan? Dengan langkah layaknya pahlawan, Luhan mengambil susu bubuk itu dengan mudahnya.

"Terima kasih, Lu." Minseok tersenyum, hendak mengambil susu bubuk itu sebelum Luhan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sehingga Minseok tidak dapat menggapainya. Luhan menyeringai, "Aku tidak mendengar kata 'tolong' darimu."

Minseok mencibir, "Tolong berikan susu bubuk itu padaku, Luhan." Ujarnya datar. Luhan berpura-pura berpikir, ia meletakkan telunjuknya pada dagu dan menepuk-nepuknya perlahan. "Kurang, ucapkan kata 'kumohon'."

"Kumohon?" kali ini Minseok terdengar sangat menyedihkan, atau begitulah pikir Minseok. Luhan tertawa penuh kemenangan sebelum memberikan susu bubuk itu pada Minseok, membuatnya mendumel tidak jelas.

"Kau manis saat kau marah, _Baozi_."

Pipi Minseok memerah, "Berisik."

_Kenapa Sehun tidak mendapat sifat Minseok yang satu ini?_ Luhan berpikir. Berbeda dengannya, Minseok lebih sering tersipu ketika seseorang memujinya, dan tidakkah manis jika berpikir Sehun kecil juga tersipu ketika ia dipuji? Kenapa ia harus mendapat gen Luhan, bukan Minseok?

"Luhan, di mana Sehun?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba. Luhan mengerjap sekali, "Huh?"

"Aku serius Luhan, jangan main-main. Di mana Sehun?" kali ini suara Minseok naik satu oktaf, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tengah panik. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada _trolley_ yang kini kosong, membuat matanya melebar.

Satu hal yang Luhan lupa katakan untuk mendeskripsikan Sehun, selain tidak suka dipuji, anak itu sangat lincah meskipun ia pendiam. Dan meskipun anak itu baru bisa merangkak, Luhan merasa kecepatannya dalam merangkak bisa menandingi motor balap—meskipun itu sedikit mustahil. Jangan katakan pada Minseok bahwa Luhan mempunyai inisiatif untuk mendaftarkan Sehun ke perlombaan motor balap—Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana Sehun bisa turun dari _trolley_, Luhan bisa memikirkan hal itu nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menenangkan Minseok dan menemukan Sehun.

Klontang

Luhan dan Minseok saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya berjalan—Minseok berlari—menuju asal suara tersebut. Minseok menghela nafasnya lega melihat Sehun tengah bermain-main dengan botol sirup. Mengabaikan puluhan botol sirup yang berserakan di lantai, Minseok segera merengkuh Sehun ke pelukannya. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Sehuna." Minseok mengecupi surai hitam Sehun berkali-kali.

Jika ini adalah film, maka para penonton sudah mengatakan 'aww' sedari tadi. Luhan tersenyum lebar, ia harap saat-saat seperti ini akan terus berlangsung meskipun Sehun sudah menginjak umur dewasa nantinya. Namun khayalan itu harus berakhir begitu sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak Luhan.

"Apa anda keluarga dari dua pemuda di depan?" seorang laki-laki dengan senyuman mengerikan berkata. Luhan melirik _name tag_-nya, di sana tertulis kata '_Manager_' bercetak tebal. Sedikit ragu, Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda di hadapannya semakin tersenyum lebar, "Bagus, sebelum anda meninggalkan _supermarket_ kami, kami harap anda membayar semua kerugian ini." Ia menunjuk botol sirup yang berserakan di lantai, beberapa ada yang pecah, membuat cairan kental itu mengalir membasahi lantai.

"_Baozi_ kau harus membayar ini semua nanti. Lihat saja."

**-END-**

**Heungg, kayaknya '**_**Fanfiction**_**' nggak bakal aku **_**post**_** minggu ini deh, waktunya mepet :c**

**Sebagai gantinya aku kasih **_**drabble**_** saja, maaaaaf ;;A;;**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^ ripiu?**


End file.
